


Take your slave to work day

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Slave, Mentions of lirry lilo sophiam, Pet Names, Public Blow Jobs, Rich Liam, Sick Niall, Slave Niall, nick's an arse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam offers to take Niall to work one day and the slave simply can't refuse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take your slave to work day

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very long niam Drabble haha, got inspiration of Pretty Woman hope you all enjoy x

When Liam opened the door to Niall's room, he knew something was up. After spending the night with Louis, Liam had woken up to check on his other slaves to get them all up. After getting Louis ready, he went to Sophia's room and then went to Niall's room. When he first walked into the slave's room, he noticed that Niall wasn't in his bed, usually Niall would be still fast asleep and Liam would have to wake him up. But this morning, the room was empty. 

Liam was about to check the dining room web he heard a noise coming from the bathroom. It sounded like someone was being sick. Liam went straight into the bathroom to see what was happening and the sight he saw hurt his heart. His precious Niall was hurled over the the toilet, throwing up loudly and sounding like he was in pain. Liam had no idea Niall wasn't feeling well and it hurt him to see his boy ill.

"Oh Niall." Liam said, making Niall look up worried. "Master," Niall croaked out, looking extremely pale and walked out. "I'm sorry, I tried not to be sick." Liam just went to the boy and gave him. "It's ok Niall, you don't have to apologise." Niall smiled at his master but his smile fell and he threw up again in the toilet. Liam just watched him, as he knew he couldn't do anything about it. 

After Niall had emptied his stomach's contents, Liam carried him back bridal style to the Irish slave's bed. Liam tucked him in with the sheets, noticing that Niall was shivering but was extremely warm. "Irish princess, I think you've got a cold." Liam said, making Niall groan. "It's ok baby, I'll look after you today." "But master, what about Louis, Sophia and Harry?" Niall asked. "I will check on them first and then I'll look after you, it's no problem. I'll get us some food and water." Niall just nodded as Liam gave him a little kiss and left the room.

Half an hour later, Liam came back to Niall's room to see his poor slave half asleep, groaning in pain. Liam just went up to the boy to see how he felt. "Niall." Liam said, making the poor boy look up. "How are you feeling?" "Not good, feel like I'm dying." Liam just smirked at his slave. "Love, you're not dying, it's just a cold, no need to be over dramatic." Liam sat down on the bed, as Niall noticed he had a few things in his hands. 

"So Niall, this is the plan, I will be staying with you all day, I need to do some work on my laptop, but I will do that when you are sleeping. Caroline has made us some croissants and fresh juice, and Harry was really worried about you being sick but I told you couldn't go near him. So," Liam paused as he took something out of his pocket. "He said to bring you a friend." Liam was holding out Belle the cat, who meowed quietly. Niall smiled at the sweet gesture from Harry. Liam gave the small kitten to his slave, who accepted it.

Liam sat down next to Niall, getting himself under the covers, putting the plate between him and the slave. "Now I know the thought of food must make you feel sick." Liam said. "But you need something in you or you won't get any better." Niall just nodded and looked at the croissants in disgust, feeling like he was gonna throw up. He picked up the smallest one and started to nibble on it slowly, trying not to gag.

After five minutes, Niall had eaten a whole croissant. "I can't eat anymore master." Niall said, as Liam gave him a little kiss. "It's ok love, I'm proud of you for eating one." Niall blushed a little. "Now Niall, I want you to get some rest, you'll need all the sleep you can get." Niall obeyed his master and cuddled close to him, making the older man laugh. "Am I your pillow then?" Liam asked jokingly, as Niall only nodded. Liam just gave the boy a kiss as Niall feel straight asleep, with Belle falling asleep as well. Liam just got his laptop out and started to do some work as his precious slave slept beside him.

Niall had woken up a few hours later, still feeling ill but felt better then before. He had opened his eyes to see Liam on his laptop, typing away on an email. Niall had always been fascinated at how dedicated his master was his business. Apart from the slaves it was one of Liam's most important parts of his life, he had spent many years of his life making it work and now he benefitted from all his hard work and dedication. Niall had watched with interest as his master worked through a variety of things, that fascinated the Irish boy.

Eventually, Liam noticed that his sick slave was up, watching the screen as Liam worked. "You ok Niall?" Liam said making the slave look up. "Yeah master, I'm feeling a little better." Niall replied looking back at the screen. "What are you doing?" The slave asked in interest. "Well I'm just negotiating with a client about the sale of his company, he's being really difficult but his company is in the shit so his only choice is to sell it."

"Do you think he will eventually sell?" Niall asked, making Liam smile. "He has to, or he'll get declared bankrupted. I just need to do some more negotiations and give him a good price." Niall nodded and looked back onto the screen as the client gave Liam a response via email, asking for a price. "Do you like watching this Niall?" Liam asked as he noticed how interested his slave was on the screen. "Yes master. I like how well you look after your company and how you speak to people. Is this what you mainly do? Buy other people's companies?"

Liam lifted Niall up from the bed so he could see the younger boy. "Well yes. We buy companies that are in trouble or want to be sold. We can make a lot of money from having them as our own. We can go for either large corporations that everyone knows about or small businesses that make a lot profit. I started the company when I was 18 but didn't buy my first business till I was 21. It's hard but I love making money and that's what is important." 

Niall just looked at Liam, fascinated by his masters company and what it does. Liam could see how interested Niall was when Liam was speaking so he had an idea. "Would you like to come to work with me one day to see how it all works?" Niall furrowed his brow. "Will I be aloud in?" "Of course love, slaves are allowed in my office, I think you would enjoy it. I once took Louis when I first bought him but he bored all day and didn't enjoy it, but I know you will."

Niall thought for a moment, he would love to see his master's office and see how everything worked and it might be nice to do something different. "Yeah I will come with you master." Liam smiled and gave Niall a kiss. "Good, you can come with me sometime next week." Niall just nodded and cuddled closer to his master, excited for next week.

The next day Niall was finally well again after being sick a few times the day before. Liam had decided to take Niall to his work a few days making sure Niall was feeling well enough to go. A few days before the slave's trip, Liam had called one of his favourite tailor's to get Niall a smart suit to wear in the office. Although it would be expensive, he didn't mind, he always made sure his slaves always had the best quality clothes and yes, it was a lot to spend on his slave's clothes but he didn't care, he could afford it. 

On the day that Liam was taking Niall to the office, the master had his breakfast as usual with the four slaves, telling them that he was going to work with Niall today and Miss Edith would be looking after them. After breakfast Liam told Niall to get ready for the day and that his suit was in his room. The slave obeyed and went into his room. When he got there, he saw a navy blue suit jacket and trousers and a white shirt was laying neatly on the bed. 

A few minutes later, Niall was looking at himself in the mirror, he had put the suit on and he liked the way it fit him. The blue complimented his pale skin and the trousers showed off his arse nicely. Niall was even more excited to go to Liam's work, he felt more professional and he could suit the workplace. "Niall?" A voice said outside his room, the door opened revealing Liam wearing a nice grey suit and ready to go. Liam smiled at his boy who looked so smart. "My, my baby, you look lovely." Liam smiled going up to the slave and giving him a kiss. "You're gonna make a lot of people jealous today." The master whispered, making Niall smile. "Come on my smart boy, we'll need to get going." Niall nodded as master and slave left the room.

Louis, Sophia and Harry waited at the front door of the mansion like they usually would whenever their master would leave. They all didn't mind that Niall was going with Liam today as they knew the Irish slave was always interested in going. Soon enough, Liam and Niall where coming down the stairs, both dressed nicely and ready to go.

"Niall, you look really nice." Sophia said, talking about the suit he was wearing. "Thanks Soph, it's really comfy." Niall said as Liam gave the other three slaves a kiss goodbye, telling them they would be back soon. "We won't be long, only a couple of hours." Liam said as the other slaves nodded. Liam and Niall said their last goodbyes and left the mansion, the master taking his slave to his car and driving off.

Niall looked out of the car window at the beautiful countryside, admiring the place where he lived. Liam was watching the road as he drove slowly, occasionally looking at Niall. "Are you excited for today my love?" Liam said making Niall look at his master. "Yeah I can't wait." Niall replied, making Liam smile. "Is there anything I need to know before we go in?" "Yes, there will be. I want you to stay with me all day, if I have a person in my room, I want you to be quiet. If anyone says someone horrible or offensive, I want you to tell me straight away. I think that's everything for the moment. Is there anything else you want to know?" Niall just shock his head. Liam smiled at him as he watched the road, nearly at work.

Niall couldn't help but gasp at the large building that was Liam's company. It was extremely large with many floors and it all looked professional. "This is your's?" Niall asked in shock, making Liam chuckle. "Yes baby, this is where all the magic happens. These have been our headquarters for over 10 years." Lo drove up to the car park and on the first floor, there was a reserved space with a sign reading, 'reserved for Liam Payne, CEO.' "You even have your own parking space." Niall asked. "Of course babe, I own the place, it would be rude not to have my own space."

Liam turned the car off and got out, with Niall behind him. Liam went to Niall and gave him a kiss. "Stay by me Niall, I don't want to lose you." Niall nodded as the two went inside. The first thing Niall saw was a large reception area with several women behind the desks answering phones and speaking to guests, hearing the distant 'good morning, Payne corp' in the background. Liam walked with much confidence and power as people going by him said 'good morning Mr Payne.' It amazed Niall so much at how his master had this much power and control. 

When master and slave got to the lift, going to Liam's office, Niall told him about how he felt. "Those people must really respect you master." Liam smirked at his slave. "Of course they do baby, I pay their wages." Niall just nodded. "I'm guessing your office is on the top floor." "The best place to be." Eventually, the door opened as Liam walked out followed by Niall. The top floor was busy with people at their desks, doing their jobs. Liam's office was at the other side of the floor as Liam walked through the floor. Like downstairs people were greeting Liam or saying good morning to him. Liam just gave a little nod to anyone who spoke to him, still walking with confidence until he got to his own office.

Niall gasped again as he saw the large insides of the large office. There walls were all glass so you could see the skyscraper view that showed the whole city, the black furniture was very modern and look very expensive and Niall saw a large desk in the middle of the room. "This is were the magic happens." Liam said as he took of his coat and put it in a small closet at the side of the room, Niall did the same as well following Liam. "I've had some of my best deals in this room." 

Niall walked up to the large desk to see what was there. A large Mac computer was in the middle, along with several important papers. He then noticed that there were two photo frames at the side, one was a picture of Liam's parents, Karen and Geoff and the other was of the four slaves. Niall had seen the picture before as it was the same one on Liam's home screen on his phone. The picture was the four slaves in the garden all next to each other, smiling as it was a sunny day that day.

"I didn't know you had a picture of us master." Niall said as Liam went over to him. "Oh yeah, it's my favourite photo of all if you. Whenever I'm stressed out or can't think, I just look at that photo and it makes me better." Liam gave Niall a small kiss on the cheek, feeling happy that Niall was here. Suddenly a small buzz came from the phone on the desk, Liam pushed a button on the phone and the voice of Liam's assistant Lou came on. "Mr Payne," she said in her professional voice. "Mr Sitaro is here to see you." "Send him in Lou, thank you." Liam looked up to Niall who was standing waiting for Liam. "Right baby, I want you to sit on the couch and watch what happens, if Mr Sitaro asks, you're an intern observing me." Niall just nodded and went to the couch, sitting upright and waiting for Liam's client.

The door opened showing Mr Sitaro walking in. He was dressed extremely smart and his hair was styled nicely. "Liam." The man said as  
Liam went to him and have him a handshake. "Andrew." Liam replied, putting on his professional stature. Liam noticed Mr Sitaro was looking at Niall who was still at the couch. "I'm sorry, where are my manners." Liam said. "This is Niall, he's an intern here and he will be observing us, I hope you don't mind." "Oh no, it's ok, they need to learn how things are done someway." Niall smiled at Mr Sitaro as the two men sat at Liam's desk as Niall watched.

"Thank you for coming in Andrew, I know it's been a few hard months at Sitaro industries." Mr Sitaro just scoffed. "Yeah, my fathers has been telling me that for months. He says he doesn't understand how I could ruin over 150 years of hard work and success and having to resort to sell it." Liam just nodded, he knew Andrew wasn't the leader type, he had ruined what was once a great company by bad decisions and tax evasions. If Andrew doesn't sell to Liam, he would have to resort to declaring the company bankrupt and lose everything, or he could sell to Liam and get a very good price for his sale. "You do understand why I am offering you this deal, you can retire early, have no more problems and I will make sure your business will be back in it's hey day."

Mr Sitaro just thought a moment. "I understand your deal Liam but I am just worried if what my father will make of it. I don't think he will like 150 years going down the drain." "I understand," Liam said. "But I think it's sell now or risk bankruptcy." Me Sitaro looked over Niall who was still watching quietly, sucking all the information in. "What do you think Niall?" The man said to the slave, making Liam confused. "What would you do if you were in my situation?" Mr Sitaro asked the boy who was trying to think of something smart, but then he thought of something.

"Well," Niall started to say. "I understand that it's your family company and it must mean a lot to you, but I think you are getting a good deal from Mr Payne. Personal, I would rather sell up and move to the Bahamas then be declared bankrupt. And you also know your company will be in the safe hands of Mr Payne." Mr Sitaro stared at  
The boy for a second, quite amazed at how professional he sounded. "well thank you Niall, for that opinion." Mr Sitaro looked back to Liam. "Well Liam, looks like I've made a decision, yes I will sell to you." Liam smiled a little and stood up to shake Mr Sitaro's hand. "Thank you Andrew, I think you've made a great decision." The two men spoke for a few minutes until Mr Sitaro left the room.

Liam smiled at Niall who was still sitting on the couch. The master told his slave to come to him and Niall obeyed, walking to Liam and sitting on his lap. "Baby," Liam whispered giving the boy a kiss. "You were so good there, where did you learn that?" Niall just blushed at the compliment. "I learned it of you master, I just thought of what you would say and it must've sounded better from someone else." Liam gave Niall another kiss. "Well baby thanks to you, you're gonna make me a lot of money soon." "What will you do with his company?" "I'm not sure yet, usually I sell of the parts to different places And people and if things go right, I could make nearly a billion with this company." Niall gasped at his master's comment. "A billion?" He said still in shock. "oh yeah, these types of companies are worth quite a bit, and I'm quite smart." "I've noticed." Niall said as Liam chuckled and gave him a kiss. "Now baby, why don't you sit back down on the couch, I'll have another client soon." Niall nodded and went back to the couch. 

For the next two hours, Niall watched Liam as several people came into his office. It amazed the boy at how good Liam was with people, especially rich stubborn people and how he can change their minds in only a minute. And Niall felt honoured to be their watching master do something he's passionate about. By the time lunch came, Liam had finished with a client and didn't have another one for over an hour. "We will have lunch in here Niall." Liam said as Niall just nodded, knowing his master would order for the both of them. "Lou," Liam said as pressed his buzzer. "Can you get two steaks delivered to my office from the kitchens please?" "Get that to you now Mr Payne." Lou replied as Niall went to his master. "You eat more steak then anyone else I know master." Niall said laughing a bit. "It's proper man food Niall, it shows success and wealth." Niall smiled again and gave Liam a kiss.

Suddenly the buzzer on the desk buzzed. "Mr Payne?" Lou said. "Nick wants to see you." Liam sighed as he knew which Nick it was. Nick was one if Liam's employees, who he despised more then anything in the world. He was stubborn, egotistic rude man who thought he was better then anyone else. Liam would've fired him a long time ago but unfortunately, he couldn't fire him for no reason. "What does he want?" Liam asked annoyed. "I don't know, he just says it's private and he needs to see you right now." Liam just rolled his eyes, deciding to get it over with. "Ok Lou, just tell him to come in." "Ok Mr Payne." The girl replied.

"Master, is that the guy who came round your house and was an arse?" Niall asked as Liam sat down at his desk. "Yeah, I'm still looking for a reason to fire the bastard." Liam thought for a moment, he knew the last time Nick saw Niall or any of the slaves was when Nick went to Liam's house uninvited and Niall kicked him on the head with a football ( with Liam's permission of course) then Nick grabbed Niall's hand and threatened him. "Baby, I want you to sit on the couch again, just don't say anything to him, I will sort him out." "Ok master." Niall said as he went to the couch and sat.

Nick came in seconds later, a huge grin on his face that anyone would want to wipe off with a smack and he was wearing some overly smart clothes that was a size too big for him. "Hello Mr Payne." Nick said to his boss. "Hello Nick, can I ask what are you doing here?" Liam asked. "Well Andy gave me shit the other day for speaking to one of your employees." Liam nodded. "Nick, you tried to fire Julie for no reason, first of all, she was doing nothing wrong and second, you have no authority to fire her, that is my job." Nick just rolled his eyes like a child. "Well no offence Mr Payne, but I don't think she's right for this company, I was only helping you. You should be thankful for me in helping to make this company better."

Liam didn't dare say anything, worried in case he would say something he would regret. He suddenly noticed Nick was looking over to Niall who hasn't said a single word. "Why are one of your slaves here?" Nick asked his boss, which made Liam sigh. "My slave has a name nick and he is watching me work." Liam said getting annoyed now. He realised that Nick was giving Niall an evil look. "I remember you from last time you disrespectful little shit." He said going closer to the boy. "You fucking threw that ball on my head, that's very rude of you boy." 

Liam stood up from his desk and walked over to Nick, who looked like he was about to hit Niall. "Grimshaw." Liam said firmly, making the man look up. "Get away from him now." Nick just laughed. "I bet you didn't punish him after what he did, I bet all your slaves are disobedient shits who can't do anything right." Liam nearly growled at the pathetic man. "Leave my office right now." Liam said in a bitter tone. Nick just stared at him for a few seconds before leaving, slamming the door.

Liam sighed as the idiot finally left, looking over to Niall, who still looked calm. "Are you ok darling?" Liam asked, which Niall just nodded. "What a twat." Niall said, which made Liam laugh and give him a kiss. Suddenly a knock on the door. Liam went over to the door and opened it showing one if the kitchen workers, holding two trays of food. "Thank you Mary, can you put it on the table." Mary nodded as she placed the trays on the table that was at the other side of the room. "Oh Mr Payne, that Nick is screaming outside." Mary said making Liam groan. "Get someone to tell him to shut up." He replied as Mary nodded and left the room. Liam sat down at the table as Niall went over as well. "Don't worry about that bastard Niall." Liam said as he started eating his steak. "He won't be here for much longer I hope." Niall just smiled. "I know, I wouldn't want to work with him." Master and slave enjoyed their lunch in a peaceful silence, not bothered about Nick anymore.

After lunch, Liam only had one client before he had some work to do. He showed Niall all of his work and how everything was done, intriguing the young boy. Eventually, Liam couldn't help but admire a bit more about how good his Niall was looking in that suit. It suited him so well and Liam couldn't help but get a little turned on. He placed his hand on Niall's thigh as the slave noticed.

"Are you a little distracted master?" Niall asked teasingly making Liam smirk. The master noticed that Niall dropped a piece of paper on the floor. "Let me just get that." The Irish slave said as he stood up to get the paper. Liam realised that Niall bent down to show of his arse. Liam couldn't help but groan, fuck he had a nice arse. Niall picked up the paper and walked back to Liam, kissing his master. "Are you trying to be my sexy secretary Irish princess?" Liam whispered. "Oh yes master, do you like it?" Liam kissed Niall again. "God, one day one of you will give me a fucking heart attack." Niall just laughed, quietly agreeing with him.

Suddenly, the phone started ringing, making Liam groaned in annoyance. "Sorry baby, I will get this, I'll be a few minutes." Niall just nodded as Liam answered the phone. "Payne." Liam said formally. Niall watched quietly as Liam started talking about something financial. Niall suddenly had a little idea to tease Liam. He started to move a little and went on his knees. Liam didn't noticed as he was too busy speaking. He only noticed when Niall had unzipped his trousers and started sucking on his master's dick.

Liam groaned at the sudden pleasure. He looked down to see Niall sucking enthusiastically on Liam's dick, trying to go as quick as he could. "Is everything ok there Liam." The voice said at the other end of the phone. "Er, yeah everything's fine." Liam said, trying to conerntrate. "Any like I was saying," Liam continued, as he tried to speak but all he could think of was Niall sucking like there was no tomorrow. Eventually, Liam wasnt even listening to the person on the phone, he was trying not to cum. Soon enough, Liam couldn't take it anymore. "Listen John, I'll give you a ring back in a an hour, I've just got to do something." Liam said as John agreed and Liam put the phone down.

Liam moaned out loud as he grabbed Niall's hair in his fingers. "Fuck Niall!" Liam groaned As he got the boy deeper. Liam couldn't hold it in any longer and came inside Niall's mouth, the boy swallowed it all. Niall looked up to his master and gave him a smile. Liam picked him up and kissed him. "You naughty boy." Liam whispered grabbing Niall's arse. "What do you mean?" Niall asked in a teasing voice. "You were sucking me while I was on the phone to a very important person." Niall grinned a little and kissed his master again. Master and slave sat together for a while, both feeling very content.

By the time 4 o'clock came around, Liam had left the office with Niall. The two were currently driving back to the house, both feeling a little tired. "Did you enjoy today Niall?" Liam asked as he noticed Niall was looking out of the window. "Yeah I did master, it was a lot of fun." Liam smiled. "Would you like to go back again, not all the time, just every now and then." "Yeah, I would like that master." Niall replied as Liam took his hand and held it close. When they got back home, both were very tired and were met by the other slaves. They all had dinner and asked Niall how his day was. By night, the Irish slave was exhausted and ready for bed. Liam said goodnight to him, telling him how good he was today and what a good impression he left people today. Niall feel asleep very happy and content, looking forward to his next trip to Liam's company.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crap ending but still I somehow finished it x


End file.
